Heroes Unite (Rewritten)
by Corey16
Summary: New powerful threats are going to rule the Omniverses can the Heroes stop them?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction (Updated)

**Alright this Heroes Unite(Rewritten)**

 **Crossovers:**

 **Dbz, One Piece, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Highschool Dxd, Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Capcom, My Hero Academia, Highschool of the Dead, Akame Ga Kill, Rwby, Inuyashua, Seven Deadly Sins, Medaka Box, One Punch Man, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ben 10, Boondocks, Senran Kagura, Final Fantasy, Star Wars, Witchblade, Maken Ki, Black Clover, Soul Eater**

 **Goku and Vegeta will have Kaioken 1-100, Super Saiyan 1-4**

 **Goku, Vegeta, and Yusuke is the protagonists**

 **Goku x Fuga x** **Satellizer L. Bridget x Ticy Phenyl x Roxanne Elipton**

 **Vegeta** **x** **Elizabeth Mably x Arnett McMillan x Reki x Su-Na Lee**

 **This takes place after 100 years after gt**

* * *

Unknown Timeline.

Long ago Saiyan Warriors named Goku and Vegeta were legends across the Omniverses

Many People was inspired by them and respect them highly

Everyone thought they were legends and myths and didn't believe they exist until Heroes need to unite

* * *

DBZ Universe

The Two Saiyan Omni Gods are fighting people in black cloaks

"Who the fuck are you two?" Vegeta asked

"You'll find out soon," One of the figures said

As the two open a portal and kicking the two Saiyan Omni God ls in and sending them to the Fairy Tail

"Our plan has be set into motion," Black Cloak #1 said

"It has my brother," Black Cloak #2 said

"Now let go and start taking over the Omniverse," Black Cloak #1 said

Black Cloak #2 nodded

As the two teleport away

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **This takes place after the war arc**

* * *

Fairy Tail Universe

We see Goku and Vegeta falling out of the portal and landed in a forest

Causing a huge crater in the forest

"Well, that just great," Vegeta said as he and Goku got up and pop their backs and crack their necks, "We're in a different place and we don't even know what their plan is,"

"We do know that he wants revenge against us," Goku said

"But we need to know what else they are planning," Vegeta said, "I have a bad feeling about this,"

"I know that Vegeta," Goku said, "We need to figure out where are we first,"

Vegeta just let out a 'tch' and crossed his arms

'This energy I'm sensing,' Goku thought, 'It impressive, it can rival me in my base form while using 25% of my power,'

"Hey!" A male voice said

Goku and Vegeta turned around and saw a man salmon pink hair

"What are you doing there?" The man asked

"Well, we're fell out the sky pretty hard and just got here," Goku said with a sheepish smile

"What y'all names?" The man asked

"My name is Son Goku and that my best buddy Vegeta," As he point towards Vegeta

"Hmph," Vegeta said

"Well, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a member of Fairy Tail,"

"Fairy Tail? What that?" Goku asked

"Fairy Tail is the most powerful guild in Fiore,"

'Guild? Fiore? What is all this?' Vegeta thought

Natsu sees Goku and Vegeta tails

'Is that monkey tails?' Natsu thought, 'That means one thing,'

"Say is there any chance that you two are Saiyans?" Natsu asked

This shocked Goku and Vegeta

"How do you know that we're Saiyans boy?!" Vegeta asked in shocked

"The tails give it away and I know a half Saiyan that in my guild," Natsu answered

'So that must be the energy I'm sensing,' Goku thought

"Hey Natsu," Goku said, "Can you take us to your guild? I would like to meet this half Saiyan,"

"Sure," Natsu said, "Just follow me,"

"Kakarot are you sure about this?" Vegeta asked

"Yes, I'm sure about this," Goku said, "Plus, I know you want to meet this half Saiyan too,"

"*Sigh* You got me there Kakarot," Vegeta said

Goku and Vegeta teleport towards Natsu

"Alright, let go," Natsu said as he starts walking towards the Fairy Tail Guild with Goku and Vegeta following him

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild

As they walk through the build they see a man in a black and white cloak on the back is the fairy tail symbol around him people were still celebrating their victory and their new guild master

"What in God's name is this place?" Vegeta asked

"This my spiky buddy is fairy tail!" Natsu said with excitement in his voice

"Whoa," Goku said

As Goku is amazed at the look and feel of comradery and happiness on one another, but one catches his eye. He sees a man drinking and eating.

The man had black spiky hair, a gi like his from his training with Uub, and little cuts/scars on his arm, but his aura... seems...stronger then everyone combined

Goku taps Vegeta shoulder

"What Kakarot?" Vegeta said

"See that guy over there?" Goku said as he points to the guy eating

"What about him?" Vegeta asked

"Mira another please... my dear," The man said

"Sense the power coming from him," Goku said

Vegeta shrugs his shoulders and senses the power coming from him

"What the hell? This power...it almost high as mine and yours!" Vegeta said in shock and awe

"I know. Let go speak with him," Goku said

"Are you sure? We don't even know if he's the one that sent us to this in the first place," Vegeta said

"Those two people that sent us here have evil intentions but this guy..." Goku said

"*Scoffs* Fine... just be on your guard Kakarot... we have little information... about this and him... so stay sharp," Vegeta warned

"Mira? Where are you? *Hic*I knew.*hic* lending the girls *hic* money would come to bite me *hic* in the butt," The man said as he imagines his girls in bikinis and he laughs

The man sees Goku and Vegeta walking up to him

"*Hic* Who the hell *hic* are you guys? *hic,* Are you guys cosplayers *hic*?" The man asked

"Oh great he drunk," Vegeta said

"No, we're not cosplayers, I'm Son Goku and that my pal Vegeta," Goku said

"Son Goku and Veggie huh...*hic* well, if you're not cosplayers.. then you're with the council... tell them to suck it! I'm sticking with my guild and I will not let them boss me around!" The man said

Vegeta just facepalm

"Umm...we are not with the council," Goku said

"Ok. *Drinks* Then have a drink and celebrate! We JUST WON THE WAR! *As he looks at everyone* Right everyone?!"

"Right!" All the members shouted

"*Laughs* See now, come on." The man said

"This is one rowdy place," Vegeta said

"You betcha. This is Fairy Tail...a place that cares for everyone like family. No matter what past you have or what you did... You could find a friend here! IN FAIRY TAIL!" The man said

"That neat," Goku said

"Yep!" The man said as he drinks and gulps the drink down

"You love drinking don't you?" Vegeta asked

"Nope *gulps gulps gulps* that hit the spot," The man said

"I doubt that," Vegeta said

"Anyway, is there any chance that you are a hybrid?" Goku asked

"A hybrid?" The man asked

"*Nods* A hybrid between a Saiyan and a human," Goku said

"*Thinks* Maybe... who knows!" The man said

'This is worse than I thought,' Vegeta thought

"Haha! I'm awesome! Hey Natsu!?" The man said

"Yes?" Natsu said

"Where are the girls?" The man asked

They're somewhere in the guild," Natsu answered

"WHAT?! Please, God. I hope they're not looking for my stash that Gildarts gave me," The man tries to whisper it

"Your stash?" Goku asked

"Epp! Ummm it's...*whipers* some magazines," The man said

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked

"*Whispers* Porn magazines Kakarot," Vegeta said

"What!? You read those!?" Goku shouted

"Shh!" The man said as he covers Goku mouth, "Does he have a mute button Veggie?"

"Unfortunately, no," Vegeta said

"*Sighs* Well, I pray they don't find it or else I'm good as dead," The man said as thinks of the She-Devil Mira will do to him and Erza and everyone else

"This reminds me of the days I was with Chi-Chi," Goku said

"Chi-Chi. She sounds like a shea hand full when she was made," The man said

"Oh trust me, she was a handful," Goku said with a smile on his face

"Haha. Man, your a real one Son Goku," The man said l

"So wait...you have multiple wives?" Vegeta asked

"*Chuckles and scratches his head* Hehe yeah, I do and trust me *smiles* I wouldn't trade it for anything,"

"I pity you," Vegeta said

"Heh. As long they don't find it...I'm in the clear. Oh, my name is Yusuke Giovinna and I'm the 7th guild master of Fairy Tail and Wizard Saint number 1,"

"Nice to meet you," Goku said

"Nice to meet you to man," Yusuke said

"Now that out of the way...how are you so powerful?" Vegeta

"Eat train sleep repeat, but at night," Yusuke winks and nudges Vegeta

"Oh my," Vegeta said with a blush

"Yep, but, I push my self to the limit. So I can be strong and protect the future of the guild and our families," Yusuke said with passion in his voice m

"Me and you are going to get along quite well," Goku said with a grin

"Yep. Now I better make sure they don't find it or else I'm screwed," Yusuke said with worry in his voice

"Good luck," Vegeta said with a look of sympathy on his face

"Thanks. Now, if I were them where would I be...oh no," Yusuke said with fear in his voice

"That doesn't sound good," Goku said

"NO! UMMM, I'M GOING TO HIDE! IF YOU SEE ANGRY WOMEN...you didn't see me," Yusuke said as he runs out of there and hides

"That was weird," Vegeta said

Then Goku and Vegeta feel dark powerful auras behind them

"Um hello ladies," Goku said nervously

'Oh Yusuke is in some deep shit,' Vegeta thought

Yusuke shakes and tiptoes to his office without being seen

"Almost there," Yusuke said to himself

"Have you two seen Yusuke?" Cana asked with an angry expression on her face

"Eh, No. We haven't seen him, right Kakarot?"

"But I thought we did see him best buddy,"

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted

"Tell us where he is and we let you go," Erza said

Goku and Vegeta looks at each other and then her

* * *

Meanwhile with Yusuke

Yusuke sneaks around the guild and uses his escape hatch

"Yes. I'm almost home free," Yusuke said to himself

"Yusuke?" A female voice said

As Yusuke turns around and sees Levy reading a book

"Shh...wait...why are you hiding?" Yusuke asked

"So I can read my book in peace and quiet," Levy said as she closes her book

Oh. So, how long were you here?"

"About 45 minutes,"

"Cool. Umm...don't tell the girls where I am ok?"

"Sure, but it gonna cost you,"

"What? But i'm the guild master,"

"Either you do this or I'm telling the girls,"

"*Sighs* What is it?"

"Well, there this a book I want, but it cost 2,000,000 million jewels and I want you to buy it for me,"

"...Fine, if u keep your trap shut then I'll pay, but if they find me deals are off. Got it!?"

"Deal,"

"Ok," As he crawls to freedom, "Yes. Almost there,"

"What y'all names? My name is Son Goku and this is my best buddy Vegeta,"

"Erza Scarlet,"

"I'm Juvia Lockaser,"

"And Lucy Heartfilia,"

"It nice to meet y'all," Goku said

"Now, tell us where is Yusuke?" Erza said

"Um. Look there! It a chicken!" Goku shouted

The girl look and Goku tried to run, but he tripped on a rock

Vegeta just shakes his head

* * *

With Yusuke

"Freedom. Yes," Yusuke said as he makes it out of the hole and arrives at the back of the guildhall "Now I can relax,"

Then his wives and girlfriends burst down the door and look at him angrily

'Oh shit!' Yusuke thought as he begins to sweat anime style before he says: "Hello. Nice day for a stroll don't you think?"

"Explain this!" Erza said

As she put his stash on the table and he sees a huge stash of sorcerer weekly swimsuit addition

"Where did those come from?! I never have seen those in my life. I swear I will find the person and um..." Yusuke said trying to lie

'Please buy it," Yusuke thought

"Gildarts gives you these didn't he?" Lucy asked with a dark aura around her

"Umm...you know I think I should um...see if the new guys need some help!" Yusuke said as he starts walking away

Erza grabs him by the shoulder

"Hi, sweety...how was the quest?" Yusuke asked in a nervous tone of voice

"Good and are you talking about these two newbies?" Erza asked

As Goku and Vegeta appear in the room

"Oh...hey guys...how the guild?" Yusuke asked

"You are the reason why we got caught!" Vegeta shouted at Yusuke in anger

"Well um...sorry?" Yusuke said

"Sorry is not gonna fucking cut it!" Vegeta shouted

"Heh," Yusuke said sheepishly as he starts running away

"After him!" Erza shouted

As the girl's chase after him

Leaving Goku and Vegeta behind

Goku scratches the back of his head while Vegeta pity Yusuke

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Yusuke Giovinna is Arkham Knight22's OC and I will go into Yusuke backstory and how he joins Fairy Tail in a side story**

 **Yusuke's harem: Juvia Lockaser, Fubuki, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Hisui E. Fiore, Shigure Kosaka, Natasha, Lightning, and Blake Belladonna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

* * *

Fairy Tail guild

We see Goku and Vegeta sitting down at the table after getting after that fiasco with Yusuke

While Yusuke is sitting beside them and he is covered in bruises

"So you telling me that you guys were sent to another world and you landed here?" Yusuke said and then he laughs

"Yeah," Goku said

"This is no laughing matter," Vegeta said, "We don't know how strong they are. So we have to be on guard,"

Yusuke stops laughing

"I see. Do you know what they look like?" Yusuke asked

"I can't say. They were both wearing black cloaks and they send us here," Goku said

"We don't know what their motives are or why they send us here," Vegeta said as take a sip of his coffee, "But, my gut is telling me they are up to no good,"

"I see," Yusuke said

"We are back," A man voice said

Goku, Vegeta, and Yusuke turns around and sees a man and a woman

The man is 7'2 and has a well-built muscular body, fair skin, spiky raven black hair that goes to his neck, a scar on his left eye, candy red eyes and he wore an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots

His name is Razdon Giovinna and is Yusuke's uncle and foster father

The woman is 6'6 and has sapphire slightly spiky straight hair that goes to her ankles, a voluptuous and well-built body, heart-shaped ass, E-Cup breasts, dark chocolate skin and she wore a green t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers

Her name is Rorone Giovinna and is the wife of Razdon and is Yusuke's aunt-in-law and foster mother

"Dad! Mom!" Yusuke said as he jumps up from the seat and runs to them and hugs them

"We miss you too son," Razdon said as he and Rorone returns the hug and separated

"How was the mission?" Yusuke asked

"Good," Rorone said, "How are things here?"

"Good, but, being a guild master sure is stressful," Yusuke said

"Ah, don't worry son. It may be stressful, but, you can handle it," Razdon said

"Thanks," Yusuke said

Goku and Vegeta got up from their seats and walks towards Yusuke

Yusuke notices this

"Ah, father and mother I want you to meet these two. This is Son Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta this is Razdon and Rorone," Yusuke said

"Nice to meet you Razdon," Goku said as he held his hand out for a handshake

"Nice to meet you too Son Goku," Razdon said as he shakes his hand

Vegeta and Rorone just look at each other and both thought: 'I have a feeling we going to get along great,'

Then, everyone in the guild feels overwhelmingly power

Everyone get on guard and prepared for a fight

'That power...it greater than everyone I face,' Yusuke thought

'Whoever has this much power is...it out of this world,' Vegeta thought

'This power is awesome! I can't wait to fight them,' Goku thought

'I just hope they are on our side,' Razdon thought

A man had entered the guild

He 6'2 and he has spiky dark crimson red hair that goes to his back and with bangs on the side of his face and his forehead, chocolate skin, a well-toned and shredded lean muscular body, dark steel blue eyes, neon white tribal dragon markings that goes to his face down to his legs, neon jet black tribal phoenix markings on the middle of his chest, neon emerald green tribal god and devil markings on the middle of his back and he wore a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black ripped bleached jeans with white trimmings, and white high-tops

His name is Jagger Razzo

He looks around and saw Goku and Vegeta and walks towards them

"Hello, Goku and Vegeta," Jagger said

"Who are you and what do you want?" Vegeta asked as he slowly powers up

"The name is Jagger Razzo and here a note for you two," Jagger answered as he hands Goku a folded note

Goku takes the note

"If you want extra details, come to me at in Mercurius," Jagger said as he walks away with a gust of wind hit him

Making his jacket and hair flow

"That was...weird to say the least," Rorone said

"But he left us a note," Goku said as he unfolded the note and it reads:

If you want to know what our motives are Goku and Vegeta. Meet us at your universe and planet Jupiter and only with you two

"Seems suspicious," Vegeta said, "I suggest we don't go,"

"But we can find out what their motives are and maybe discover their identities," Goku said

"But we don't know if it a trap or an ambush," Vegeta said

"Good point, but, maybe it isn't a trap and we can find out what they are after," Goku said with a serious expression on his face

Vegeta thought about this

This could horribly wrong or they can figure their motives and plan out how to stop them

It 50/50

"*Sighs* We go Kakarot," Vegeta said, "But if it a trap or an ambush, I'm blaming it on you,"

"Fine with me," Goku said

Goku teleports to Jupiter

"We'll be back," Vegeta said as teleports to Jupiter

DBZ Universe: Jupiter

The two black cloak figures are waiting for Goku and Vegeta

"Are you sure this will work brother?" Black cloak #2 asked

"Yes," Black cloak #1, "Are you doubting me, my brother?"

"Just worried," Black cloak #2 said, "We are unsealing a creature that could destroy the omniverse with ease,"

"True," Black cloak #1 said, "But remember...we have these artifacts that will help us keep the creature under control,"

"Maybe, but, I feel like the legend was massively downplaying the creature' power,"

"Legends can be wrong at times, but, I think the legend is 100% accurate,"

"How can you be sure brother?"

"I just have this feeling,"

Black cloak #2 just sighs and waits

A couple of minutes later Goku and Vegeta arrived and looks at the two

"Ah, you made it," Black cloak #1 said

"Now, tell us what is y'all plan?" Vegeta asked

"Are you two aware of the legend phoenix of the omniverse?" Black cloak #2 asked

"Yeah, we are. I remember Gohan telling us about it," Goku said

"Good. Because we are going to unseal him," Black cloak #1 said

It was dead silent after he said that

Then, Vegeta starts laughing

"What so funny?" Black cloak #1 asked

"I-i'm s-sorry, but you two believe in that silly legend!" Vegeta said, "That legend is utter bullshit!"

"How you can be sure it bullshit or not Vegeta?" Black cloak asked #2, "The Omniverse is filled with mysteries that beyond our imagination,"

"The guy has a point Vegeta," Goku said, "The legend can be true or not,"

"I suppose your right Kakarot," Vegeta said, "But I still believe the legend is bullshit. However, if it turns out to be true...then me and Kakarot will stop you and take you down where you stand,"

Vegeta gets into his fighting stance and Goku does the same

Black cloak #1 chuckles

"I admit...it would be a stalemate if we fight at our full power," Black cloak #1 said, But, we prepare for this,"

Then an entire army came out and stand by Black Cloak #1 and Black Cloak #2

Goku and Vegeta are shocked at how big and powerful the army is

They can't win if they fight them right now

'Holy shit!' Vegeta thought, 'Their army is seriously powerful,'

'There no way we be able to win,' Goku thought

"So what do you think?" Black Cloak #1 asked with a smug look on his face

"You are that dedicated to unsealing that monster," Goku said

"What can we say?" Black Cloak #2 said, "We do want to rule the omniverse,"

"That all we wanted," Black Cloak #1 said, "After knowing big and powerful our army is. I bet you won't interfere with our plans. Now, come my army...we have business to tend to,"

Black Cloak #1 and his army teleported away

Leaving Goku and Vegeta alone in stunned silence

They looked at each other

Unsure at what to do


End file.
